The Legend of Zelda: The Chrono Trigger Effect
by Yoster
Summary: Crono and Lucca were never on time for their classes, they were never on time for their dinners, and then one day, they weren't in their time at all. [PG13 for violence and language.] Please R&R.


The Legend of Zelda: The Chrono Trigger Effect  
Authored by Yoster  
Revised on 3 April, 2001, 5.58 PM, PST  
All characters herein copyright their respective owners.  
Author's Note  
As indicated by the "revised" above, this fiction is pretty old in terms of how long I've been writing, so don't be surprised to find a bunch of stupid little mistakes and stuff.  
  
chapter one  
  
-guardia forest, guardia, 600 a.d.-  
  
"Thank you for defending our kingdom once more, Sir Crono, Lady Lucca!" Queen Leene kissed Crono on the cheek, and curtsied to Lucca, who was anxious to leave 600 a.d.  
  
"Any time, your majesty!" Crono bowed to the Queen.   
  
"Yeah, Queenie, don't be a stranger!" Lucca had already begun walking to the nearest Gate. Crono followed and both arrived at a seemingly empty space in the forest. Lucca removed what looked like a shiny flower fom her pack, and looked it over for defects before handing it to Crono, who was giving the evil eye to her.  
  
"Why are you always so rude to the Queen?" Crono hissed at Lucca, unaudible to the smiling Leene.   
  
"Rude? I wasn't rude!" Lucca continued the argument-in whispers.  
  
"Queenie? That's a respectful term?" "I don't see any need to be proper, we just saved their butts...again!" "Well, my mom always taught me..." They argued further.  
  
Lucca rolled her eyes, "Not your mom again! Listen, let's just go home. We're both just a little frazzled over our latest...er...misadventure."   
  
The Queen spoke up, ending the argument.  
  
"Glad tidings to you both, and a good journey as well!" Leene stood back, and her Royale Guards began to escort her back to the castle. Before long, they were out of sight.  
  
"Thanks," Lucca smirked at Crono, "...Queenie!"  
  
Crono rolled his eyes, "Anyway, it'll be good to be back home," Crono thought, "Running water, hot baths, Mom's cooking..." He paused a second, "Well, not so much the cooking."  
  
Lucca took a loose fold of her top in her hands and sniffed it curiously, "Yeesh! Smells like a wild poyozo!" She turned her head away in disgust, "I need a good washing, and so do you!"  
  
Crono wiped his brow, and checked his hand, which was now slightly wet and dingy. He stared at the grime thoughtfully. "How embarrasing..even in front of a girl like Lucca."  
  
"C'mon, Crono!" Lucca smacked his shoulder. "I'm not getting any cleaner!"  
  
Crono thrust the key into the air and a blue Gate expanded out of nothingness. With a deep breath, Crono and Lucca lept into the void, which enclosed them, and vanished behind.  
  
-ni, where all the lost socks go, 200X AD-  
  
Many a physicist has pondered, if and when time-travel was made possible, what would happen if space-time was simultaneously manipulated in two opposite directions, i.e. forward and backward. Theoretically, nothing might happen. Or, the consequences could destroy the entire universe, or at least our own galaxy! But neither of those would make for a good story, would they?  
  
A blue Gate broke the silent surroundings and the dissheveled duo tumbled out of it, landing on a seemingly eldless floor of black glass. Crono stumbled to his feet, and looked around.  
  
"Woo!" Crono stumbled about, dazed and confused, "Whatta ride! The landing's not usually that rough, though. Lucca, did you mess with the..." He blinked his eyes.  
  
Crono looked around, and saw nothing familiar, in fact, quite the opposite. Nothing, not even Lucca could be seen. Light permeated the area, from an unseen source.  
  
"Lucca!" Crono cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted, "Where are you?" He nearly lost his footing as the ground shifted underneath him. "Ahh! What was that?"  
  
"Get your grimy boots offa me, ya dummy!" Lucca yelled at Crono, who was atop her.  
  
"Oops..." Crono helped Lucca up, who promptly straightened her glasses. "Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"Next time," Lucca scolded the boy, "I am jumping in fi..." She and Crono both eyed a figure tumbling end over end through the sky.  
  
"This is new..." Crono commented on a cube flying overhead. "Me thinks we're lost."  
  
Lucca drew her WonderShot, and trained it on the airborne block. "Would you like to understate anything else today?" The WonderShot gave a high-pitched 'whirr', indicating it was fully charged. Lucca squared her aim, and muttered, "I normally like geometry, but..."  
  
Crono put his hand on Lucca's firearm, "Calm down, we don't even know where or when we are..." Lucca returned the gun to its holster, and snagged Crono by his orange scarf.  
  
"I told you we should have taken the Epoch, but no!" Lucca continued to complain, "'It'll be easier this way!' He says! Sheesh." Lucca pulled out the Gate Key and pondered what went awry.  
  
"Let's just figure out a way out of here." Crono stared off into space, but only because there was nothing else to stare at, aside from the occasional dodecahedron.  
  
They both spun around as a psuedo-sonic boom pounded their ears.  
  
A green Gate sprung up from in front of Lucca, crackling with unbridled energy.  
  
"Waah!" The startled girl dropped the key, which fell into the Gate, and vanished.  
  
"Oh, great!" Lucca shouted, "We're stranded!" She continued to throttle Crono with his scarf. "We don't even know where that Gate goes!"  
  
"Only one way to find out," Crono stepped up to the Gate, "Either we stay here forever, or find out where the Key went!"  
  
Lucca crossed her arms and turned away from Crono. "Are you crazy, this gate is obviously very unstable, and...Crono?" Lucca paused for a response. "Cron-" She was stopped by the flash-bang of something entering a Gate. "Don't you dare leave me here alone!"  
  
"This is such a bad idea..." Lucca drew a deep breath, and lept into the Gate, which vanished behind the frightened traveler.  
  
-temple of time, hyrule, 113 h.e. (hyrulean era)-  
  
Link stepped off the platform and gave himself the once over.  
  
"Dost this time jumping ever get any easier?" The 13 year old Link asked aloud, preferring his slightly more mature body to the one he always had to return to.  
  
The eerie light faded, and the room became dark once more. Link made his way to the Door of Time, to go home and rest, if only for a little while.  
  
A loud flash-bang halted Link in mid-step, and he whirled around intime to see to shadowed figures fall out of a strange green sphere.  
  
"Leave me behind will ya?!" Lucca punched Crono in the back.  
  
"I knew you'd follow, you've been like that since..." Crono was interrupted by a voice.  
  
"Halt! Throw down your arms!"   
  
The pair, running on instinct, drew their weapons, and assumed battle stances.  
  
Link, seeing this as a serious threat, removed his trusty boomerang from his tunic-pocket and heaved a warning shot inbetween the two intruders.  
  
Crono lept out of the 'rang's way, into Lucca, who had just re-drawn her WonderShot.  
  
"Oof! Watch it ya big oaf, you almost made me fire the Wonder.." She was interrupted by a charged blast of energy from her gun, which was aimed at the dark figure across the room.  
  
"Gah!" Link was barreled over by the blast of energy, and slammed into the cold temple wall. He curled up, and fell unconcious.  
  
The dispersing energy ball shed a dim light on the sanctum, and Lucca spied a collapsed young boy in the corner. "Jeez, Crono!" Lucca grabbed him by the scruff of his scarf, and pulled him over to her again, "We... we just killed a kid! *wooshwooshwoosh* Eh?"   
  
Lucca and Crono turned around just in time to be clocked by a well-thrown, returning boomerang. Crono, Lucca, and the boomerang all fell to the floor and thudded against the cold stone.  
  
An hour or so passed, and the two teenaged time-jumpers groggily came to. They looked upward to see a shining metal blade ready to take both of their heads clean off.  
  
"Do not move." 


End file.
